3 Rights 2 Wrongs and 1 Hell of a Love Story
by WindandSea
Summary: Sequal to She Loves Me She Loves Him Not. A new girl and a new X.A.N.A plan what will the gang do? R&R to find out. No Flames please! May be rated M for later chapters be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Three Rights Two Wrongs and One Hell of a Love Story**

_**Just so you know this takes place on a Sunday. The first story on a Friday. So Jeremie didn't stay with Aelita the whole weekend just that night. Yumi did stay with Ulrich. If you don't know what I'm talking about you need to read my last story She Loves Me She Loves Him Not.**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again don't own Code Lyoko do own the story and any original characters you find. Those are mine too. I also do not own the two songs that appear in this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Odd and Ulrich's dorm…_

"_Here we are going far, to save all that we love! If we give-" _The alarm clock blared before a brunette boy slammed his fist down on the snooze button. It was Sunday and he had no intention of getting up before necessary.

He proceeded to roll over and wrap his arms around a black haired Japanese girl. She sighed and snuggled back into his warm embrace "Ulrich…" she mumbled. This seemed the please the boy. Obviously this boy was Ulrich.

He kissed the girl's neck. "Yumi…" he mumbled as well not wanting to wake her. She stirred slightly but remained asleep that is until…

"YO ULRICH!" Ulrich instantly opened his eyes revealing them to be a dark shade close to brown. He growled to himself "Odd…" he slipped from the bed still only in his white wife beater and black boxer shorts. He ran to the door quickly and opened it seeing a boy with blond hair with a purple burst in the middle. "Odd keep it down." he growled as he shut the door entering the hall. Odd smiled and said "Sorry buddy. You and Yumi still not up? Look I said she could stay for the weekend but only cause you all agreed to the audition. Which starts in an hour." Ulrich sighed at the boy and said "We'll be there I'm just giving Yumi a little longer to sleep."

Odd laughed and punched his friend in the arm playfully. "Kept her up late huh?" Ulrich blushed deeply and start to stutter slightly but Odd waved him off and said "Don't worry about it I'll just see you all at the gym." Ulrich nodded still a little red in the face but closed the door. He sighed "Stupid Odd…" he mumbled.

* * *

_Hallway… _

Odd knew he would get his ass kicked for that but smiled all the same as he made his way to his next victims…I mean his other friend's room.

* * *

_Jeremie's dorm… _

Jeremie slept at his keyboard his glasses askew his normal attire still on from the day before. A loud banging rang out and Jeremie jerked from his keyboard looking around "What?! Where's X.A.N.A?!" Odd could be heard as Jeremie realized he was in his room. "Yo Einstein! Come on you promised to come to the audition with Aelita." Jeremie sighed getting up fixing his glasses and opening his dorm door to see the Della Robbia boy.

"Odd what is it? Couldn't you have woke me up earlier?" he asked. Odd sighed "Uh duh you and Aelita promised to come to the audition with Yumi, Ulrich, and me to help us pick out the lead singer for the band." Odd said ignoring his other question. Truth be told Odd had woken up earlier to go get the free donuts in the cafeteria and didn't want any competition for them so he let the braniac sleep. Jeremie sighed "oh of course."

Odd smiled and said "We still need you for the lights and effects and Aelita is an awesome DJ." Jeremie smiled and said "Okay I'll get her up. No one else needs you yelling and disturbing the peace." Odd smiled and said "Hey can you blame me for making my friends keep their words?" Jeremie laughed and said "We'll be there in about half an hour. I need to change and I'm sure Aelita will want to get ready as well." Odd smiled and nodded "Okay see ya later Einstein."

Jeremie shook his head closing his door and getting changed "That Odd…" he mumbled.

* * *

_The gym… _

Odd smiled as he entered the gym. He set his guitar case down to open it and connect it to the amp on the stage and sitting on the amp. He strummed a few chords and listened to the melody carefully. He strummed a few more and just listened as he lost himself slightly.

* * *

_Outside the gym… _

Aelita and Jeremie were heading toward the gym. Jeremie ran a hand through his blonde hair and said "Hey Aelita..." Aelita looked to him her signature pink hair and eyes to his blonde hair and blue eyes connecting. "The others don't know this yet but I'm close to getting rid of that bug." Aelita's eyes seemed to light up. "Really Jeremie?!" she asked.

He smiled "Of course. Though it will take some more time though. And of course a couple test. Just to make sure it won't harm you in any way." Aelita stopped and grabbed his hand pulling him into a hug. "Oh Jeremie that's great! Thank you so much!" Jeremie blushed and said "No problem Aelita...I'd do anything to help you." Aelita smiled and held his hand as she started walking again which gave him no choice but to follow.

They reached the gym to see Ulrich and Yumi...more or less. They really could only see the back of Ulrich's head blocking Yumi's face as he kissed her. Jeremie cleared his throat and Yumi seemed to jump "Oh...uh he-hey guys." Yumi stuttered smiling. Aelita smiled "Hi yourself." she said.

Jeremie looked to the gym doors hearing music "What's that?" he asked. Ulrich looked to the doors just noticing the music now as well. "I'm not sure…" he said. He opened one of the double doors slightly listening closely everyone crowding around the door to listen as well. It was Odd playing something that none of them recognized. When the music stopped they looked to each other. That is before crashing to the ground.

"What are you all doing?" asked the familiar voice of the Della Robbia boy. They looked up to see him smirking down at them. He had saw it ajar and opened it to find his friends behind it "Uh…nothing…" they all said. Odd rolled his eyes and said "Want to join me in here or spy on me?" Ulrich smirked "Depends what were you playing?" Odd blushed slightly "You heard that?" Yumi smiled "Most of it." Odd fumbled and said "It was nothing. Just something I'm working on." Aelita smiled "Can we hear the rest?" Odd shook his head "A great artist never reveals their work before it's finished." Ulrich smirked "Great artist huh? What would the 'Walking Stomach' know about that?"

Odd looked to him "Hey I have a deep side." He said. Yumi laughed "Yea as deep as a puddle." Jeremie rolled his eyes "Okay I say we get set up. The audition supposed to start soon right?" Yumi nodded and they all headed inside to set up their equipment.

* * *

_A little while later…_

Odd smiled to the small crowd of fellow students "Okay so just sing a few bars and we should be good. Just pick any song that you feel comfortable with. If you brought your own music the boom box is over there, okay? We'll go by alphabetical last names." Some murmurs rose from the group of student but no objections were heard. Jeremie smiled "Very nice Odd. Seems you know how to talk to a crowd." Odd smiled "Hey you got to be in command during these things."

Aelita smiled and said "So how exactly are we judging this?" she asked. Jeremie looked to her and said "Well its like Odd said someone will come up on stage. You and me will be monitoring from the back. Making sure no foul play you know making sure no one uses pre-recorded stuff, and Odd Ulrich and Yumi will be up front in those three chairs." He said pointing to the chairs in the front of the stage. "And then they'll judge weather or not they're good or not. Okay?" Aelita nodded.

"Got it." She said. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi made their way to the chairs and Odd picked up a piece of paper "Okay uh…Melissa Barons?"

* * *

_After most of the auditions…_

Odd sighed "Is anyone else going deft?" he asked. Ulrich rubbed his ear and said "I think that last one popped my ear drum." Yumi glared to them slightly "Come on guys we've got to pick somebody." Ulrich sighed taking the sheet of paper from Odd "Si-…Hey Sissy added her name at the end."

Odd and Yumi looked over his shoulder to the paper and sure enough Sissy's name was scribbled between the typed names. Yumi and Odd looked to each other before Ulrich "No way is she trying out." He said firmly. Odd laughed "Hey it would be good comedy closure." Yumi smiled slightly and said "But there's someone after her too." Ulrich shrugged "Well I bet anyone would sound better next to Sissy."

Odd smiled and said "Well let's call her up and get ready to laugh." Yumi smiled "For once I'm with Odd." Ulrich sighed "Why didn't I bring ear plugs? Fine. Sissy Delmas" Ulrich called. Sissy strutted on stage and smiled. Yumi looked to her and said "Sissy you know we were doing this alphabetically." Sissy smiled and said "I just wanted to save the best for last." Odd smirked "but your not last. You scribbled your name before somebody else." Sissy smiled and said "Oh believe me once you hear me you'll shut down the auditions." Ulrich rolled his eyes "Whatever. What are you singing…if you could call it that." He mumbled the last part making Odd and Yumi snicker in their seats. Sissy smiled and said "Listen to your heart…"

Yumi sighed "Oh great I'm gonna hate this song now." Odd snickers "Don't worry maybe she'll chock." Ulrich smirked and said "One can only pray." Sissy cleared her throat before taking the microphone and motioning to Herb who was on the side to start the music. The intro played a beautiful piano and Sissy started.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile… _

_I get a notion in your eyes yeah… _

_You've built a love but that loves falls apart… _

_A little piece of heaven…Turns to dark… _

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi couldn't believe it. Sissy's voice was…good?!

_Listen to your heart… _

_When he's calling for you… _

_Listen to your heart… _

_There's nothing else you can do… _

_I don't know where your going… _

_And I don't know why… _

_But listen to your heart… _

_Before… _

_You tell him goodbye… _

Aelita and Jeremie were stunned. This was incredible. Sissy could sing? Jeremie and Aelita looked to see Herb had sat back down with a very suspicious smile on his face. Jeremie headed over there and said to Aelita "Stay here." Aelita nodded watching as Sissy sung.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile… _

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah… _

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems… _

_The feeling of belonging… _

_To your dreams… _

_Listen to your heart… _

_When he's calling for you… _

_Listen to your heart… _

_There's nothing else you can do… _

_I don't know where your going… _

_And I don't know why but listen to your heart… _

_Before… _

_You tell him goodbye… _

Odd spotted Jeremie headed over to the music player and nudged Ulrich who looked as well. What was he up to?

Jeremie looked over the music player before looking back up to Sissy and smirking. 'I knew it…' he thought. He pressed the stop button on the music played and Sissy continued to mouth the next few lines before she opened her eyes and looking over to a smirking Jeremie "What did you do?!" she asked angrily. Jeremie held up the CD "Shot you down. Nice try Sissy." He said throwing the CD to Herb who barely caught it.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi started laughing. "Good job Jeremie!" they laughed. Sissy growled before stomping off the stage shoving the microphone in a girl's hand who had been just sitting there the whole time. She looked to the mic and then watched as Sissy stormed off.

Odd laughed "Way to go Einstein." Jeremie smiled and said "Come on what was she going to do during rehearsals? Not really a well thought out plan." Yumi smiled and said "I don't think we have to worry about Sissy anymore." Odd laughed "At least not singing anyway."

Ulrich smiled and said "Okay, okay let's get back to business. The last name is…Sara Zeppelin?" This girl got on stage and sung but wasn't any good either. Odd sighed getting back up on the stage "Okay that's it thanks everybody." He said as they left. He sighed "Great so we're stuck without a lead singer." Aelita smiled gently to the distressed group before seeing a girl sitting on the bleachers with a note book writing down something.

Aelita nudged Jeremie and he looked to the girl as well. Her short dark blonde hair was trapped beneath a red bandanna to keep the hair out of her dark green eyes. She was chewing on a pencil and was writing in a dark blue note book. Ulrich looked to see her as well and called "Sorry auditions over." She looked up quickly and smiled "Opps sorry." Yumi looked to her and called "Hey wait." Since the girl was now standing you would see her black shirt that seemed to have had the sleeves torn off. It had a smily face on it only the mouth had a silver piece of what appeared duck tape across it. It read 'Silence is golden. Duck tape is silver.' She also wore dark blue jeans that also seemed to have been torn at the bottem. Revealing her regular white crew socks and black tennis shoes. The girl had stopped reaching for her camo backpack looking to Yumi. "You never sung."

The girl smiled sheepishly "I don't think it's a good idea." Odd smiled to her and said "Come on its easy. Was your name on the list?" The girl shook her head "No I just transferred here." Aelita smiled "Oh your new?" The girl nodded "Sorry didn't mean to invade your space." Ulrich shook his head "No come on. Why'd you come here if you didn't want to sing?" The girl laughed as she approached them "Honestly? That girl Sissy dragged me here. She's been suffocating me since I got here last week." Jeremie laughed "We know the feeling. Oh we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Jeremie."

The girl smiled and Aelita spoke next "I'm Aelita. I guess I'm the old new kid." The girl laughed slightly at that and Yumi smiled "I'm Yumi. Cool to have a new face." Ulrich nodded to her and said "I'm Ulrich and this goof ball is Odd." Odd smiled and said "The only professional goof ball at Kadic Academy thank you very much." The girl laughed. "Nice one." She said. "I'm Tsuki Ver." Yumi smiled "Tsuki…Moon in Japanese and Ver is sea in French.." Tsuki smiled "Yea my mom and dad met on a tourist trip. My mom was touring through Japan and my dad was a tour guide. They found me in an orphanage on Kyoto so they decided to take both their heritages."

They looked to her "Your adopted?" Ulrich asked. Tsuki smiled weakly and nodded "Yea." Odd smiled and said "hey that's cool." Everyone nodded. Aelita looked to her "What were you writing?" Tsuki looked to her notebook and smiled shaking her head "Oh nothing just a song." Aelita smiled "Well no one else will hear it. Will you please sing?" Tsuki blushed slightly "I'm honestly not that good." Odd smiled "Oh come on. We need a lead singer and you need to stay away from Sissy." Tsuki seemed to consider that. "That's true…" she mumbled. She smiled "Okay but you guys can't make fun okay?" Yumie smiled "Don't worry we only do that to Sissy." Everyone laughed and Tsuki looked over her notebook.

Everyone sat in chairs in front of the stage and she took the microphone on stage and sighed. She pulled out a locket from around her neck. It was a star locket and she opened it. It played a beautiful yet eerie tune coming out of it. She let it play for a minute before singing.

_Dancing bears…painted wings… _

_Things I almost remember… _

_And a song someone sings once upon a December… _

_Someone holds me safe and warm… _

_Horses prance through a silver storm… _

_Figures dancing gracefully… _

_Across my memory… _

The gang sat there shocked. This girl was good the music seemed to become more like an orchestra playing with a choir the locket's song could still be heard but it was as if they had left Kadic Academy. They were all standing around a ball room people dancing around them as if they weren't there and then up on the balcony of the ball room they could see Tsuki as she sung. The music seeming to float around them as well as her words.

_Someone holds me safe and warm… _

_Horses prance through a silver storm… _

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory… _

_Far away long ago… _

_Glowing dim as an ember… _

_Things my heart use to know… _

_Things it yearns to remember… _

_And a song someone sings… _

As she sung the last line the locket seemed to return the gym returned and they were all back at Kadic academy as the locket sounded tiny once more as Tsuki sung the final line to her song.

_Once upon a December… _

Her last word drew out for a minute and she closed the locket. The music stopping. Odd stood making everyone look to him.

"I think we found our lead singer."

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R and thank you to everyone who pointed out my mistake in the previous story which I fixed in this one I hope. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll add the next chapter. I'm gonna put this link in my previous story so everyone knows its out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Rights Two Wrongs and One Hell of a Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Must I always say it? I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own Tsuki Ver who is my original character. This story line? Yup mine too. So please no stealing. If you want to use one of my original characters just ask. If I like your idea I'd be more then happy to lend you them. As long as proper credit is given.**

**Author's note: I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter. Well here it is **

**Chapter Two**

Tsuki looked to Odd wide eyed. "What really?" Ulrich smiled and said "You're the only voice I heard today that didn't make me cringe." Tsuki blushed lightly "I didn't think I was that good." Jeremie stood "Come on you were awesome." Yumi smiled and nodded "Definitely you were great." Tsuki smiled "Thanks." She said.

Odd hopped up the stage and approached Tsuki smiling and held out his hand. "Welcome to the band Tsuki." Tsuki smiled and took his hand shaking it. "Thanks." She said. "So anyone want to go get some pizza?" she asked. Odd smiled raising his hand "I'm in." he said happily. Aelita smiled as well as everyone else "Let's go." They all said happily going to get some pizza.

_Ulrich and Odd's room that night…_

Ulrich sighed happily falling back on his bed. Odd laughed "Okay are you going to act like that all the time?" he asked. Ulrich smiled "Maybe. What are you going to do about it. Oh and Yumi told me what you did. What are you trying to do play Cupid?" Odd laughed "Come on I can barely keep the girls off me. And when I see four idiots that know they belong together and are to dumb to admit it someone has to do something. And I really didn't want to result in having to kiss Yumi to get you to freak out and admit it in a blur."

Ulrich glared and said "You even think about doing that and I'll kill you." Odd laughed and said "Come on Ulrich me and Yumi? Your out of your mind." Ulrich sighed and crawled into bed "Well we got class tomorrow so let's try to sleep before X.A.N.A attacks. I was surprised nothing happened this weekend." Odd nodded "Me too. Can't complain though." Ulrich nodded "Definitely no complaints here." Odd laughed "I bet." Ulrich glared "Nothing happened Odd. Don't get any ideas." Odd laughed and said "Ok whatever you say buddy. Night. Night Kiwi." Odd said smiling petting the dog. As he slid under his covers and laid his back to Ulrich. Ulrich looked to him and sighed before rolling over himself and closing his eyes.

_At the factory…_

A beeping could be heard as X.A.N.A's sign showed on the screen blinking furiously. After a moment it disappeared.

_Mrs. Hertz science class the next day…_

"Okay class today we are first going to introduce our new student. Technically she's been here for a week but has been merely an observer so Ms. Ver if you will." Tsuki had been standing at the front of the room and smiled to the class "Um…hi my name's Tsuki Ver. Just Tsuki is fine...um...I'm a rollerblader…and I came from Kyoto Japan and then to Paris for about two years before my parents sent me here." Mrs. Hertz smiled. "Thank you. You may pick any seat you like." Tsuki nodded and headed to a table with another classmate there.

"Now today we are going to discuss the periodic table of elements. Who can name the first 20 elements by atomic number?" none of the geniuses of the class raised their hands not even Jeremie, Herb, or Aelita. Surprising everyone Tsuki raised her hand. Mrs. Hertz smiled. "Okay Tsuki why don't you give it a try." Tsuki smiled closing her eyes and saying "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, Phosphorus, Sulfur, Chlorine, Argon, Potassium, Calcium, Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium, Chromium, Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, and Zinc."

Everyone seemed to be staring at Tsuki speechless. She opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. "Uh…was I wrong?" Mrs. Hertz smiled widely "No you were right. But um…that was thirty elements" Tsuki smiled "I know all the elements. Guess I just got carried away." She said.

Jeremie and Aelita exchanged shocked looks. Odd staring at Tsuki. She merely smiled.

_Later at gym…_

Jim standing in front of the group of students a boy standing next to him. Tsuki among the students once again. Jim looked to the class and said "Okay today we're gonna be doing non-conflict stick fencing." Odd raised an eyebrow "Stick fencing is that anything like real fencing? Cause' all the padding makes me look bulky." Ulrich looked to him "No Odd second helpings of every meal makes you look bulky." Everyone chuckled at that and Jim glared "Come on now this is serious. Now who wants to volunteer to go up against Miguel?" No one seemed to interested.

Tsuki raised her hand though. Odd grabbed her forearm and put it down gently "Trust me not a good idea." Tsuki smiled and said "You sound like my mom. I'll do it!" she whispered back to Odd before yelling to Jim. Jim smiled "Ah yes the new girl." Tsuki smiled and got up approaching Jim and Miguel. Jim smiled and handed her one of the sticks which really looked like a longer wooden version of a baton.

He smiled and said "Now don't get discouraged or intimidated. Its non conflict so your only object is to bring the person down by any means without injury." Tsuki smiled "Sounds easy enough." Jim nodded and said "Okay ready…and fence!"

Miguel made a swing with his stick at Tsuki but she ducked under the blow. She tried to swing at him herself but Miguel blocked it with his own pushing back so hard it looked like Tsuki would fall. She flipped backward still holding the stick and landing on her feet. Miguel a little shocked by her move did notice her coming toward him. Once he did he tried to jab at her shoulder but she ducked and brought her own stick to swing around under Miguel's feet making him do a little flip in the air and fall on his back.

Everyone gasped Tsuki as well. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita all gave each other strange glances and Odd was staring at Tsuki. She dropped the stick as Jim looked over Miguel. "You alright Byerly?" Miguel looked a little dazed but nodded "Yea Jim fine." Tsuki looked to him "I'm really sorry." Jim smiled "Don't be that was great. Great example. Now everyone pair up."

All the students seemed to back away from Tsuki when she tried to take a step toward them. Ulrich, Aelita and Odd looked to their classmates like they were nuts. Tsuki wasn't a bad person just a good fighter. Odd glared to everyone and walked over to Tsuki. "I'll be your partner Tsuki." Tsuki smiled gently "Thanks Odd." She said gratefully.

Ulrich and Aelita smiled at Odd's thoughtfulness and paired up with each other. As they fenced Odd talked with Tsuki. "So what was that?" Tsuki smiled "I lived in the fighting capital of the world. Kyoto has some great dojos. I just used to hang out with the karate crowd." Odd smiled dodging another blow. "Well hey that was really cool. Just ignore the class. They've seen weirder they know it." Tsuki smiled.

Maybe she could fit in here after all.

_In the lunch room later that day…_

Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita watched in amazement and slight disgust as Odd and Tsuki seemed to be stuffing their faces. "Uh guys? Care to come up for air?" Tsuki realized what she was doing and smiled gently swallowing "Sorry." She said. Yumi smiled "Don't worry we're use to it with Odd." Odd said as he was eating "Wour wruely a grill rafter mo own kart." Tsuki raised an eyebrow "Uh what?" she asked. Aelita smiled and said "He said your truly a girl after my own heart." Everyone looked to her amazed and she realized what happened "I understood Odd while he was eating…I have been here way to long."

Everyone laughed and Odd smiled swallowing his food. Sissy sauntered over to their table making the group ignore her slightly that is until Sissy addressed Tsuki. "So Tsuki I see you were inherited into the freak group. Besides you of course Ulrich." Yumi rolled her eyes and said "Sissy didn't your Dad teach you to pick on somebody your own species?" Odd snickered at that and Tsuki whispered "Maybe I shouldn't have sat here I don't want to start anything." Odd shook his head whispering back. "Don't worry. We deal with Sissy on a regular basis. This is normal." Tsuki nodded though she was hesitant.

Sissy laughed and said "Well it figured when you don't have proper up bringing like me. I guess we can't really blame your poor judgment on you Tsuki. Your parents must have been real petty brokers for you to inherit such poor judgment." Everyone in the lunch room seemed to look to them at that. Tsuki stood up her fist clenched. Odd and the others looked to her as well. "You know what Sissy?" she asked slowly looking to the floor. "I may not know who my parents are. But no matter who they were I know they wouldn't raise me to be a spoiled, conceited, untalented bitch like you." She said glaring and running out the lunch room.

Aelita and the others looked after her before Odd stood "I'll go." He said to the others before leaving. Yumi glared "Wow Sissy that was low even for you." She said harshly. Everyone else in the lunch room seemed to be glaring at Sissy as well.

_The outside court yard…_

Odd ran out of the lunch room looking around. He heard the familiar music from when Tsuki sung in the gym and looked around following the sound. He ran around the corner to see her sitting on one of the benches her bandanna was pulled off her head and her hair was slightly messy but at the same time Odd found it cute. He shook his head. 'What am I thinking? I just met her. Snap out of it Odd.' He thought to himself as he slowly walked over toward Tsuki.

She wiped her eye with the heel of her hand and held the locket gently as the end of the tune ended she closed it. Tsuki knowing Odd was behind her said "I was found with this locket…The man at the orphanage said no one was there when I was found. That all I had were some raggedy clothes and this locket. He said that they tried to find my parents or anyone who was related to me but…they never did." Odd seemed to feel for this girl and slowly sat next to her on the bench. She looked to him and said "That's not even the worst part." Odd looked to her strangely but said nothing. "I was six when they found me….you'd think a six year old would at least remember their own mother's face but…the truth is I don't remember anything before the orphanage…its just like...nothing existed before then."

Odd looked to her. "Tsuki I-" she interrupted him though. "Then my foster parents sent me here. At first they kept saying 'It's for your education…' then they just stopped saying anything when I asked why I had to go. I think they just wanted to get rid of me." Odd waited a moment more before speaking. "Tsuki…I know we just met. But I can at least promise you that we can keep you away from Sissy. In fact I have a movie I know you'll love. She's the star. But I'd define her more as a mon-STAR." He started cracking up "Get it?" Tsuki let out a small laugh smiling to him.

"Thanks Odd. I think I may like it here after all."

* * *

Please I need more then one review to keep me going.


End file.
